First Years
by RynnMalfoy
Summary: This is a story of Harry Potter and Severus Snape being father and son. It is set during the end of and after the war is over. It does not have a beta but I am hoping I have a good understanding of grammar for it to not matter.
1. The Leaky Cauldron New Years

**First Years: The Leaky Cauldron**

**New Years**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but I will use them as my own.

Tom moved through the bar cleaning tables and chairs then placing the chairs on top of the table. Looking around the bar and seeing some stragglers he sigh.

"Alright you, bars closing for the night time to move. You need to get home before you get locked up for being out past curfew. Come on lets go." Getting them out the door and locking it behind them. Hearing the bells going off as a warning for the emergency arrivals. He was one of the few who knew that some of the Death Eaters who want to save as many of the people they attack that they can. They send them here and then onwards to somewhere else when it was safe to move them. Holding still as the wards expanded and contracted and then stopped looking over and seeing the loan figure shaking and sobbing down on his knees. Then there were these cases the children who were saved last minute and had no immediate family to help with the trauma of the attack. Walking to the bar he pulled out two phials one of Calming Draught and one of Dreamless sleep. Moving back to the child and placing the phials on the table he kneeled down next to the child.

"Child I have a couple of potion's I want you to take here this one first." Moving the first potion up to the child's mouth and waiting for him to drink. Smiling when he saw the child gag at the taste.

"Good now what's your name child." Moving to place the empty phial on the table again.

"Xavier." He mumbled not looking at Tom as tears formed in his eyes.

"Alright Xavier do you think you could stand for me." Seeing the boy nod he smiled, "Good because I am an old man and crouching down is not in my bones anymore." Standing up and then helping the child up he grabbed the second phial and helped the child over to the stairs. Heading up them he moved slowly to help the child up the stairs, knowing he wasn't paying attention.

"Come on lad let's get you some sleep shall we." Reaching the top of the landing and moving down the hall to a room.

"I can't sleep right now." Was a mumbled reply and all Tom could do was laugh.

"No worries child I told you that I have a couple of potions and unless my memory is fading faster than I thought you only have had one." Nodding at his inquiry Xavier noticed they stopped at a door. Tom moved his hand opening the door bringing the child through and to the bed pulling the blankets down. Sitting the child on the blankets he handed over the last phial for the child to drink.

"Make sure you drink all of it." Receiving a nod and another gag he pulled the phial from the child's grasp and placed it into his pocket. Laying him down on the bed he pulled the blankets up to his chest. "Why am I so tired." Laughing quietly he watched the child fall to sleep without responding. As he headed towards the door he felt the wards expand and contract once more. Closing the door and heading down to the bar area he sigh when he saw that it was Severus standing by the door. Having just been with the child and now looking at the man before him he sigh. There were defiantly similarities between the two.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on." Tom moved towards the bar and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and setting it on the counter. Looking over as Severus stepped forward.

"The Dark Lord called me to him and said I had the time now to join the raids. I think he was testing me seeing if I would come up with an excuse. I didn't really have one with Hogwarts being on Christmas hols I agreed after the meeting Draco approached me informed me that I could still send the ones I could to you with that in mind several raids where planed for tonight. I went on one to a muggle village on the outskirts of Surrey. During the attack it was noticed that there was a magical home at the top of the hill so after the others where done playing we headed to the home." Pausing in his description he took a drink from the bottle and sat rubbing his face.

"The door was destroyed and we entered the women was sitting there just sitting there waiting for us. She must have had wards that notified her we were on the premises I looked at her, thought I recognized her but I couldn't remember really but she knew me. She started talking about our night together and she wanted me to remember the others took it as she was begging and decided to play around." Taking another drink he sigh and shook his head.

"I figured she was right one of those nights after Lily… I would get drunk so much so that I would forget my own name let alone who I was with. I looked hard at her tried to remember then I saw her eyes travel behind me and widen. Just slightly I'm sure if I wasn't watching her as closely as I was I wouldn't of even noticed so I turned and fallowed her gaze to the stairs and that child was standing there watching the whole interaction. He looked at me focused on me and his mouth moved I could barely make out the word." Stopping again for a drink he could tell it was going to be a rough night, looking up into Toms eyes he continued.

"He said 'Dad' I couldn't believe it I was in shock I turned back to the women behind me and she nodded out of the corner of my eye I saw him leave the stair case. I announced to the others that I was going to search the house and see if I could find anyone else. I fallowed the child upstairs and into the room grabbed a stuffed animal made it a portkey and sent him here. I waited for a few minutes before heading downstairs and stated there was no one else in the house the women was dead and we left. I then reported to the Dark Lord like everyone else and came here as soon as I could." Finishing off the bottle of Firewhiskey he sigh.

"How is he." Severus stood back up on to his feet ready to leave.

"He is asleep and so shall you be in a few minutes." Moving the bottle away and to the trash he grabbed a key. "Come it is far too late even for death eaters to be out and about you can stay the night." Tom wrapped an arm around the young man's back and helped him up the stairs.

"I don't even know if the child is mine though." Severus let himself be led up the stairs. "The timing fits that's for sure " As Tom led him to the door of a room and unlocked it he heard the man speak up.

"Well you could always ask the child tomorrow when you wake." Tom helped the young man into his room and on to a bed.

"I can't talk to him the boy will hate me I let them murder his mother and did nothing to stop them." Tom nodded his head in understanding.

"This may be true but he might understand that you had no choice you won't know until you speak with him will you. So sleep in the morning I will stop by and bring you to his room yes." At Severus' nod he walked out of the room and back to his own to rest for the night there was lot's to do in the morning and he would need his sleep.

The next morning Tom walked to Severus' room like he said he would to find it empty with a note on the bed. The cost of a night stay in galleons lay on top, with a sigh he opened the note and read.

_Tom,_

_Sorry I inconvenienced you the night before with the impromptu stay in one of your rooms. As you are no longer renting out the rooms I figured the last price I heard would be sufficient. As for the child I will send instructions at a later date. Again I apologize for the intrusion._

_Severus_

Tom folded the note back up and placed it in his pocket before leaving the room closing the door behind him _. _Walking to the boys room next door and opened it before stepping in, he had a few hours before he could open the doors to the Cauldron and he wanted to explain to the boy exactly what was to happen. Looking around he noticed the bed was empty, then looking to the bathroom he saw the light on. Waiting a few minutes he heard no movement so he knocked getting no response he called out.

"Xavier are you ok in there." After no response he sigh and stated he was going to make entry. Opening the door he moved his head in side and looked around, stepping in he got a look of the whole bathroom. Seeing the child on the floor and blood seeping out of the wounds in his wrist, hurrying in all the way he picked the boy up and headed for the bed.

"Stupid child."He murmured as he summon his supplies, laying the child on the bed he set to work pressing some gauze to the slits to stem the blood flow he tapped them down checking the phials of potions that he had he sigh he only had one phial of the blood replenisher. Summoning is ink, a quill, and some parchment he wrote a quick letter to his daughter Laila.

_Laila,_

_I recently took in a child to care for and he's not fairing as well as I would have hoped maybe a women's touch would help the healing process._

_Tom_

Checking the child's wrist and seeing that the wounds were clotting he removed the old bandages and replaced them. Then spelling the blood replenisher into the child's stomach he watched the color slowly return to the child's face. Now all he could do is sit and wait with the child in hopes that there wasn't a whole lot of damage done.

When he felt the wards move to allow his daughter entrance he stood and headed for the stairs. Once downstairs he called her to fallow him back to the room the child lay in. Opening the door and letting her pass through in front of him.

"I did what I could for him I just wasn't sure if it was enough." Nodding the women crossed to the bed, sat down.

"Go get the bar ready father it's almost noon, I will stay and help him recover." As Tom walked away an closed the door she sat on the bed. Unraveling the gauze and checking the wounds she transfigured a stool into a desk and pulled out several potion phials. Picking up a particular phial she moved one hand to her lap and applied it to the wound directly. Once that was finished she rewrapped it in clean gauze and moved to the other one repeating the process. Adding a few more blood replenisher potions to his system and a dreamless sleep she was officially done with what she could do now, sitting with the child as the day progressed changing the bandages when needed she pretty much relaxed. Was the night had fallen and the bar had closed she watched the door open.

"How is he." Her father asked as he stepped through the door and into the room.

"He is doing better. I just hate that there is no one left for him to go to that is not a life for a child." The tears building in her eyes as she looked back at the boy that was in her care.

"There is someone left, his father, who is unfortunately a Death Eater." He crept over to the bed sitting down behind his daughter.

"They attacked one of their own, no one is safe." She uttered in disbelief shaking her head.

"No he didn't know he had the child much less the dark lord. Once he figured it out he sent him here without the dark lord knowing of him." Tom said softly rubbing Laila's back as she processed the information.

"Then who's child is he." She turned from the boy to face her father. She knew that there were some Death Eaters who tried to help the families they attacked.

"Severus." Tom said quietly looking her in the eyes.

"Mum." The boy muttered in his sleep throwing his head to the side. Laila reached forward and grabbed his hands.

"Will you be sleeping in this room as well father." She asked her attention on the child completely. For his answer he transfigured two beds for the two of them to sleep on. Sliding into his he waited as she moved to the bed and slipped under the covers.


	2. Empathic

**First Years: Empathic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own Harry Potter but I will Use them.

For the next few days both father and daughter kept the child asleep in hopes that his father would soon return to help the boy make a recovery. However, at the end of every day the disappointment in one Severus Snape climbed higher and higher. Finally three days after his departure a letter presented itself with the seal of Hogwarts on the back he knew who it was from. Stepping into the back room he opened it with a hesitant feeling of hope that was only squashed down by the contents. The inside contained bundle of money that would take care of the month's stay and then a letter. One that was impersonal and not something he would ever show the child.

Shaking his head he folded it and placed it back in the envelope, moving back to the front of the bar he slipped the letter into his pocket. Pulling out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill and letting the thoughts that the letter had brought along with the events of the past few days flow onto it. Once completed he folded and pulled an envelope and then labeling it for Hogwarts he put it in the 'To be sent' pile. That night he closed down the bar early and headed up to the child's room where he had slept that first night with his daughter, handing said daughter the letter he sat on the bed with a sigh.

"I got this, this morning." Feeling the wards twist and turn to allow Severus through he got up and pulled Laila in for a hug. "He's here I better go talk to him, I'm afraid I lost it a little in the letter I sent him. Do you think I should allow him to see the child."

"The child is asleep and will remain so he won't know that his father is here and the only one it will hurt is Severus. Go speak to him." She said as she took her father's seat on the bed, pulling the envelope open and pulling out the letter she read and could understand her father's anger but knew that she would still let the man see his son. Who was starting to toss in his sleep, she moved to grab his hand and rubbed seeing the child's face moved and scrunched. Sighing she started singing, these nightmares had been more and more frequent.

Tom headed downstairs towards where Severus had popped into, he had no intention of allowing that man to just walk out again. Walking into the entry way of the stairs and moved into the bar's seating, staying there he just watched the man. Noticing that the normally stoic man was quickly losing his composure Tom decided it was now or never to let in to him.

"So you save his life, then the next morning you just leave, you don't talk to him you don't let him know you're going to be there for him but instead you leave early so there is no way for him to be up and stumble across you, then you send me one letter in the three days and all you do is tell me how to care for the child, which by the way I do know how to do that thank you." Once he was done he took a deep breath and studied Severus again as he took in this information. His hand trembling as he ran it through his hair, his foot sifting from one or the other, his breathing heavy and his eyes focused on Tom.

"Tom I just want to see that he's alright…Please Tom." Severus was begging something he wasn't used to doing willingly.

"The boy is being kept asleep so stay however long you want." Tom sigh, he couldn't deny what was obviously a father in distress. Turning slightly to the side and letting Severus pass him and head towards the stairs, fallowing him so that even if he did try to leave he wouldn't be able to. As they reached the door they heard Laila's voice floating out of from the other side of the door.

"The poor boy must be having a nightmare Laila's singing is the only thing that calms him." Tom then stepped to the door and opened it staying back and allowing Severus to step in first. Severus took the first step then faltered his mind not wanting to process the information his head dropping slightly. Then gathering his strength he stepped over the threshold holding his breath he looked at the bed seeing the pale form of his son. Leaning against the wall he watched as his sons face relaxed having been previously scrunched in pain. Laila a women he remembered from school stood and moved towards her father and they both left closing the door behind them. The click of the door brought him to his senses and he moved from the wall and towards the bed, sliding down to a sitting position.

He felt the tears slid from his eyes, he hadn't cried since his beloved Lily's death and here he was crying because he had not bothered to show his son that he would just have to wait until The Dark Lord was no more than he would have him to himself. Reaching up and running a hand through his son's hair then down his cheeks.

"I am sorry my son…Please forgive me I had thought you would reject me after your mother…I didn't want to lose you so soon after finding you and it seems… It seems I have done nothing to earn your forgiveness when it is all I wish.." Dropping his head to the boys shirt, one that was the same as the shirt he wore that night, his hand fisting in the cloth and the lock that he so faithfully checked and rechecked to make sure it would hold in huge emotional stress, caved and all of his emotions broke free.

"It's okay dad I forgive you." Xavier's hand came to his head as his eyes fought to open and finally opening to see the startled expression. Severus' eyes flew open at his sons murmur, moving his head and looked at his son reaching his hand to the child's face he looked on in confusion.

"How…They lied to me" Standing quickly he strode to the door and flung it open making the other two outside jump in surprise. "What are you playing at he's awake."

"Laila…?" Tom's eyes stayed on Severus no matter how much he trusted the man he was wary of what he would do.

"I don't know how this is possible he was given the potion at the same time and was nowhere near becoming tolerant." She pushed past Severus and stepped into the room going into Mediwitch mode. Immediately heading to the bed pushing the child down onto the bed gently. "I don't know how you could be fighting this but you need to relax and not push yourself." Doing a couple of diagnostic charms to see how the potion was being affected to find that the boy's body showed no signs of having a potion. "How is this possible it should have taken effect." The child deciding to give them a break as his father might leave him if he didn't tell him.

"I think I can help." He gained their attention with those words, attempting to sit back up this time managing it before Laila took notice he smiled when he heard her sigh. "I'm Empathic." He stayed quite letting them digest what he said seeing the confusion coming across his father's face he knew that he wouldn't ask so he decided to enlighten everyone. "Some potions don't work when strong emotions get involved, and the potion goes on hold so under scans it show that there is no potion and as soon as the emotions run out and dull down the potion will take effect and I will be back to being passed out." Soon he moaned and then placed a hand on his head, as Severus noticed this he stepped forward and sat on the bed reaching forward he grabbed the boys hand and removed it from his head rubbing the boys temples.

"You should lay back son. You will only make it worse." The others smiling at the father son moment before leaving the room to let them continue on. Suddenly feeling a little self conscious Xavier looked down and started fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Severus reached over and placed his hands onto Xavier's effectively stopping the child's nervous habit.

"I must apologize my child." Severus grabbed his sons hand and rubbed circles into it.

"Why…Because of mom, she wanted you to pick me… To get to me before they did…I knew that she probably wasn't going to make it…we had an argument right before the attack…I had asked about you again and she wasn't feeling very good but I pushed it anyway…I wanted to know at least something before Hogwarts but then she told me I wasn't going because it was too dangerous." Xavier bowed his head as the tears flowed from his eyes he didn't know if he was crying from his own pain or his father's needing comfort and not thinking of the consequences he crawled into his father's lap and felt his arms come around him.

"Listen to me son, I won't be able to come back it will draw too much attention to you, The Dark Lord is slowly on his down word spiral and I will not lose you." He said wrapping his arms around him holding him tightly. "I will be back as soon as I can to get you but until then I want you do as Tom tells you and give no trouble." Dropping his head to rest against Xavier's he allowed himself to relax.

"I understand dad." The child curled further into his father's chest enjoying the feeling of pride, love, and peace. "Can you promise me something." He added as he looked into his father's eyes not wanting to ever let go.

"And what's that." Wanting to promise his son anything.

"Don't leave me." Tears filling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sighing Severus pulled the child even closer to him. Xavier felt the regret, fear, and longing coming off from his father and he started shaking.

"I wish I could Xavier but this is war and I walk a very fine line at any moment I could parish I am not above the victims that are taken from this war I myself could become one." Before he could finish however the boy's body shuddered and a sob broke free and then he burst out.

"No…no…no… promise me right now dad. I can't…I can't lose you to. Please daddy don't leave me." Pulling Xavier as close as he could he started rocking to calm him, he had always wanted a child and then to hear them call him daddy and he never wanted to leave him but at that moment he felt the stinging pain in his arm and he stiffened.

"I can't make a promise I can't keep and I won't. No I don't have the time for you to interrupt me. I will however make sure you are never alone. It may not be me who comes to get you but it will be someone you can trust ok." Severus picked the boys chin up and moved to kiss his forehead and wipe away the tears. "That is what I promise you. Now I have to go always know that I love you my child." Placing Xavier on the bed he stood and walked to the door. Before he could open it however he heard his son call out.

"Daddy?" Xavier had slide off the bed and was now standing not that far from him. Walking to him he kneeled down so he was eye level with Xavier.

"What is it son?" Xavier wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him close before whispering.

"Be careful please." Nodding Severus stood and helped Xavier to the bed, tucking him in he smiled and kissed his forehead once more. "Sleep" He then turned and headed to the door opening and stepping out he sigh as he closed the door. Looking over at the two people who where staring at him as he sagged against the door. "I have been summoned and must leave please take care of him." After their nods he moved off to the stairs and down them to the apparition point taking a deep breath and headed off to the meeting he knew he would be punished for being late but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care.


	3. The Things We Take For Granted

**First Years: The Things We**

**Take For Granted **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter But I Will be using them for some amount of time.

Authors note: Hey just wanted to thank the readers and to apologize for the delay I got caught up in work and in moving but I'm free now.

Kissing her father good night she moved through the door way into the child's bedroom massaging her temple she pulled out her wand. Conjuring herself a bed to sleep in she sat down and let the emotions of seeing him again coarse through her before remembering the boy's words. Turning her head towards him she saw him staring at her she blew out the breath she was holding before looking back at the ground.

"Who" Xavier moved to the edge of the bed letting his feet dangle. Waiting for the response as she steadied herself and then turned back to him. Tilting his head as a new wave of her emotions went coercing through him.

"Your father… Seeing him just now reminded me of it." Sighing she moved to the window and looked down into the darkened alley.

"I had buried it after I realized that he loved another and then I went on to marry my husband and continue on with the life I made. I became a healer because he was so good at potions. Then the first war happened and he disappeared I never saw him again until now." She moved back to the bed and sat next to him, and waited for his next question.

"You sang to me didn't you." Tilting his head to listen again then looking over towards the bathroom. "While I was hurt." Moving his eyes over the room to look at it for the first time since he got here.

"Yes I did sometimes it was the only thing that would calm you." She had been watching him as he took in the room, reaching in and patting him on the hand she stood. "We should get some sleep, it is late."

"Can you… Can you lay with me. It helps me get back to sleep, My mum used to do it when I couldn't relax." Xavier looked down blushing, sensing her move closer to him he moved his eyes to look up and see her standing next to him. He moved over in his bed and laid down on his side, feeling the bed dip as she slipped on he smiled and curled into her. Laying his head on her shoulder his eyes drifting shut as he fell asleep with the feeling of her arms coming up and wrapping around him. Feeling him snuggle in closer in sleep she closed her eyes and relaxed, tomorrow she would head home to her family but for now she would relax. Soon her eyes were slipping closed and her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the sun rose through the sky fallowing the flapping wings of an owl as it headed for the owner of a very popular bar at the entrance of Diagon Alley. Sweeping down it landed on the sill of the window leading into a room. Pecking the glass until there was movement on the other side. Then impatiently tapping the window again to get the occupant of the room to open the window and allow the bird entry. As the window opened the bird flew in and around in a circle before dropping the letter on the bed and slipping out of the same window his job done he flew back to the Ministry. Closing the window after the bird left he moved to the bed and picked up the letter. Flipping it over he stared at the seal, that seal meant this was the 'Notary of Next of Kin.' Opening the letter he read over it quickly moving to the door he opened it and stepped out into the hall, sighing he moved to Xavier's room and opened the door and walking in noticing Laila's bed missing he moved in further spotting the two cuddled together in his bed. Placing the letter on the table he moved towards the door again and then down to the bar cleaning it he started the fire knowing that before long his daughter would need him. Once the bar was cleaned he put up the "decorations" were put up the ones to signify a morning household and also that the bar was only open for passing through the bar into Diagon Alley and nothing more.

A couple of hours had passed since Tom had finished the Morning ritual and there was movement from Xavier's bed. Laila's eyes fluttered open then shifted to the boy next to her, his face peaceful and relaxed. Sitting up carefully she swung her legs over the edge of the bed rubbing her hands over her face she looked around. Catching site of the letter that was laying on the table, leaning down and picking it up seeing it was addressed to her father she turned it over and pulled out the letter:

_To whom it may concern,_

_ We are sorry to inform you that do to a recent attack near the home of your child LAILA ANNABELL SMITH has resulted in the death of THEODORE MICHAEL SMITH SR., KATHRYN NICOLE SMITH, and THEODORE MICHAEL SMITH JR. The pending investigation will hinder any attempts of collecting the bodies. If you have any information on the whereabouts of your daughter please inform us immediately. We apologize for you loss._

_ Pure Blood Supremacy, Minister of Magic_

_ Rufus Scridgemore_

The letter slipped from her fingers as over whelming grief tore through her, tears streaming down from her eyes as sobs racked her body. Feeling this unmistakable grief flew through his veins his eyes flew open and his vision was lost in the tears that came from his eyes. Sitting up Xavier looked over at Laila realizing it was her grief he was feeling he crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her spotting the letter on the floor he focused realizing what it was he put two and two together he held on tighter as guilt now intertwined in with the grief, guilt at having kept her away from her family for so long. Holding her as tight as he could while they cried and rocked together, repositioning himself so he was sitting on her lap his head buried in her chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his legs on either side of her lap bent back at the knees with his feet hanging off the edge. At hearing the door open he moved his head back and saw Tom step threw before turning his head into Laila's chest again. Feeling her arms circle up around him and tightening he snuggled in, feeling a little better.

Walking up the stairs to Xavier's room after he was finished preparing the bar for the day, hearing the crying he quickly stepped through the door and into the room stopping when he noticed the two where curled together. Walking to the bed and sitting next to his daughter he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close as he whispered comforting words in her ear his eyes shifting to Xavier as his head turned to look at him his eyes held the tears that had yet to fall. Then his eyes started to drift shut as the past few days of emotional drain caught up to him, feeling his daughter lean into him as she too drifted off to sleep. Tom slowly moved to widen the bed so all three would fit on there then he laid down his daughter and Xavier and fallowed them into the bed with Xavier in the middle and held them for comfort letting himself grieve for his lost grand children.

Xavier was the first one to wake, opening his eyes and blinking a couple of times, he raised his hands to rub his eyes then sitting up carefully and looking around seeing the two people on either side of him. Disentangling himself from the mess of arms he carefully moved out from under the covers and to the bathroom. Looking around it for the first time that he could remember he reached over and turned on the shower, slipping out of his dirty clothes he moved to the shower stepping into the flow of the spray he took his time scrubbing away a week and a half's worth of filth. Once he was finished he quickly dried off then picking up his shirt and moved to pick up the pants then heading out to the room with the towel on not really ready to put his dirty clothes on again. Looking up when the door opened to see Tom holding a pile of clothes.

"I figured you could use some clothes to get into after your shower." He motioned to the clothes in his arms.

"Thank you, sir." Xavier reached out and took the clothes from him and then headed into the bathroom. Dropping the towel and pulling on the pants and shirts then stepping out into the room and stepped out in front of Tom in the baggy shirt and pants he smiled. "They are a little big don't you think."

Moving closer Tom nodded, "yes well I didn't exactly know what size to make them now did I." He preceded to then shrink the clothes to fit.

"Sir who was the Notary for." Xavier moved over the floor and back to the bed.

"How exactly do you know what that is." His eyes narrowing slightly. "and call me Tom."

Nodding Xavier sat on the floor, "My mom got one when my uncle died. They are still investigating my mum went to the Ministry right before the attack she couldn't even see if it was Uncle Rodney or not." He had been staring at the floor and then slowly looking up into his eyes. "Do you think they will let me collect my mum and uncle Rodney."

Shaking his head Tom sat next to the child, "I don't know child."

A few hours went by were Tom and Xavier talked while Laila slept. Soon Tom got up and moved to the door.

"I will be back I just have to open the doors so people can get into the alley." While he was gone Xavier slipped on to the bed and laid next to Laila. Her eyes slowly opening Xavier put up his barrier so as to not be flooded by her, as the emotions flickered across her face. When she caught site of Xavier she sat up, and looked around. When she noticed it was just the two she frowned.

"Tom went to go open the doors and said he would be back." Xavier explained when she focused back on him, he looked down blushing.

"I see did you get cleaned up." She said noticing the clothes were different.

"Yeah it felt great to take a shower." Xavier looked up when Tom came back in.


	4. New Arrivals

**First Years: New Arrivals **

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Harry Potter but I will use him and any of the others to come play in my world every once in awhile.

**Authors Note:** I would like to apologize for my insincerities in my posting capabilities I know that I have fallen behind and as a treat I will be posting relatively quickly after this so I can only ask your forgiveness my faithful readers. I love you all!

By March they had created a system Tom had moved both Xavier and Laila into the family rooms. Laila had adopted Xavier in words but as they were both considered missing it could only be words. As for Xavier he was simply enjoying his time in their care, he had not yet heard from his father which was to be expected and he didn't go down into the bar area much, mostly after the bar had closed for the night. As was the case tonight he had spent the entire day re-reading the _Daily Prophet_ that they had gotten that morning.

Mostly he was looking for any information on his father but he didn't allow himself to think that was the reasoning behind reading one issue for the entire day. Deciding instead to help clean up the bar after the doors locked he headed for the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he came aware of another's presence in the bar. Looking at Tom and Laila seeing them in argument and knowing they had yet to notice him by the stairs. Taking a few steps into the actual restaurant area he moved to stand by this mysterious girl that had shown up. Listening into the adults conversation he turned to look at the girl in question.

"Dad we can't just send her out on her own she doesn't have anyone right now."

"That's not my problem she was safer where she was to send her here is uncalled for." Tuning out the rest of the conversation he focused back in on the girl. _So she was supposed to stay here just like I am. _This girl had no one just like him he was alone until the end of the war and they were going to just hand her over to someone else.

"Hello I'm Xavier are you going to be here for long." Taking a slight step back when she turned her head to look at him. It was unnerving to look her in the eyes the color of Violet stared back at him. The dirty blonde hair that framed the small pale face that surrounded the big Violet eyes add that to her small stature and all in all it was unnerving. Her looks took him by surprise but when she spoke the melody and softness of her voice seemed to calm him in a strange way.

"I think so my grandmother is ill and she sent me here to find my Father. She did not know that there was a war commencing." Turning her head back to the adults she blinked as her cat jumped from her arms to his. Reacting quickly Xavier managed to catch her and smiled as he started to pet her. "How…odd?" Turning to face him completely and tilting her head as she studied her cat. Looking up and flinching at her complete gaze and attention on him.

"I'm sorry what's odd?" Turning his attention back to the cat when she nudged his hand to continue to pet her.

"Ember she doesn't normally let anyone touch her let alone jump to you the first time she has met you." Nodding he tuned back into the conversation between the adults, feeling her eyes on him he turned back to her realizing a little late that he never asked her name as he opened his mouth to ask Tom interrupted him.

"Alright Miss. Carsh it seems that we keep you until this war has passed and when it is safe I will send this letter ahead to who it needs to go to does that sound good to you. We will go ahead and put you in the room next to Xavier in the Family rooms." Tom then went to her luggage and the four of them carried her stuff to the rooms and helped her get set up. After they got her settled and everyone got aquatinted fully the adults left and Xavier moved to her bed placing Ember on top of the comforter.

"As we are hiding we can't really go down into the bar while it's open a lot otherwise the regulars take notice and then they cause problems. If you have any questions about the area or anything you can ask me, and if your okay with it I would like to hang out from now on. It gets kind of boring around here." Once he got her response he moved out the door and to his bedroom to lay on the bed for another night of no sleep. Thus, a new routine was born, most everything was the same except instead of spending his days alone he spent them with Lunna. At first he was worried that she would ask questions about what was easy for him to hide when no one was around to pay attention.

After a while he relaxed figuring when and if she got curious she could ask him about it after all he didn't have to answer. Their activities while together consisted of him on the bed playing with Ember and she would sit on the couch or floor and read books. After a few weeks had passed Xavier had realized something about himself he had gradually lowered his mental shields until today he did have them up and he felt nothing but numbness. It was in the middle of this realization that lunch had been sent up and arrived that she decided to ask the question that had been bugging her for some time and one he had been waiting for since he first started staying with her during the day.

"Hey Xavier how come you don't eat anything." Tensing up he thought about how to answer this question. Deciding that he would tell her the truth he rolled onto his stomach.

"Everything taste like ash. I don't know why though?" Opening his eyes he stared at the wall behind her. "How come I feel numb around you being an empath means I should feel something from you but I can't feel anything around you. It is refreshing just not normal. So do you not feel anything are you emotionless?" Looking at her to see that the book was back in her face he sigh then focused on the title of the book. _Empath's and the Troubles They go Through by Ariana Cole._ Climbing off the bed he walked around her looking into the page she was on as she turned the page.

"How did you know I was an empath Lunna." He asked sitting down behind her to take in what she was reading. "I just told you today, not many others know this."

"Laila told me, although according to this the less that people know the better especially with the war that is going on if the bad guys ever got a hold of that information you would be a wanted kid." Putting the book back on her lap she looked at him and then nodded towards the food. "You should try and eat something today see if its changed any." Xavier looked at the two plates with sandwiches and cups of milk on them.

By the end of March and beginning of April and not much had changed in the routines Xavier mostly refused to talk about what was bothering him as well as think about his father or the war. He simply ignored everything and his appearance showed it. He rarely took a shower, brushed his hair or teeth. His nights went sleepless, he didn't eat or talk and was rapidly losing wait. Lunna did what she could to comfort him and to get him to eat but sometimes it didn't work and when that happened she just laid with him offering what she could.

The adults where finally taking notice of the changes, the bags under his eyes looked like bruises. After the adults took notice they made slight changes in their schedules, spending the nights asking Xavier questions. Trying and failing to get him to open up and talk finally running out of options they moved on to asking Lunna again at night. They still got no answer or so they thought, Lunna returned from her room holding three books. _Empath's _By Daniel Craig, _Empath's and the Troubles They Go Through _By Ariana Cole, _In and Outs of Anorexia _By Christopher Marks before returning to her room.

The next morning Lunna went to Xavier's room only to find an exhausted Xavier refusing to eat and an agitated Laila refusing to budge and Tom heading out the door. Ember walked into the room jumping on the bed between the two meowing at Xavier announcing their presence. Once Xavier recognized the cat he picked her up and left the room heading to Lunna room. Once there he laid in the bed too exhausted to move after that.

"If you force it, it makes him feel like your pushing it, don't make him let him choose to eat." Lunna turned to her bedroom fallowing the trail that Xavier had taken. Once she closed the door to her bedroom, she waited for her eyes to adjust. Walking to the bed, where Xavier lay on his back, she climbed onto the comforter and curled herself into him.

"They are worried about you. So am I and I am not leaving." Xavier blinked once then twice shrugged then rolled onto his side and held her. Tears leaking from his eyes basking in not having to feel anymore. Listening to her breath and Ember purr he fell asleep for the first time in months completely at ease and relaxed. Never noticing Luna rolling over to watch him the worry plain in her eyes, nor see the door crack and then open to reveal Laila as she moved in and watched.

"It's the first time in awhile that he's slept."


End file.
